


Столкновение

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum shot, M/M, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Роллинз наталкивается на неожиданное.





	Столкновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Day 8 Tryst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574473) by [Azazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel). 



Нет ничего нового в том, чтобы ступить в облако пара на входе в раздевалку ЩИТа. Однако кряхтение, стоны и хлопки плоти о плоть он слышит впервые. Выглянув из-за перегородки, отделяющей душевые от шкафчиков, Джек не может разглядеть ничего, кроме неясных теней, поэтому решает подобраться ближе. Используя каждую крупицу скрытности, он идет на звук едва различимого шепота. Горячая вода льется из двух душевых головок, но в одной из кабинок струи воды бьют по плитке на полу, а во второй поливают два тела. Подкравшись еще ближе, Джек наконец может разобрать слова.

— Давай, Здоровяк, я знаю, что ты способен на большее.  
У Джека брови ползут на лоб, как только он узнает голос своего друга и командира.

Таким же сюрпризом становится последовавший за этим смешок. Джек никогда не слышал, чтобы Капитан звучал так… опасно. Звуки сталкивающейся плоти становятся быстрее и чуть громче. Джека против воли тянет к двум теням. Неожиданно он оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы четко видеть происходящее, хотя ни один из мужчин его не замечает, и он прекрасно понимает, почему. Он уверен, что не заметил бы разорвавшейся рядом бомбы, если бы сам нависал над спиной Брока Рамлоу и драл его в задницу со звериной силой. У Капитана закрыты глаза, он кусает губы и до синяков стискивает бедра Рамлоу.

Руки Рамлоу с побелевшими костяшками цепляются за скользкие плитки стены. Его голова висит меж плеч, рот открыт, он тяжело дышит. Текущие со спины струи воды заставляют его волосы липнуть к лицу и шее. Джеку видно, как его член хлопается о живот на каждом толчке, а яйца качаются как маятник.

Неожиданно Капитан плотно прижимает бедра Рамлоу к своему паху и медленно ведет ими по кругу. Кинув взгляд вниз, Джек видит, что у Рамлоу дрожат колени. Дрожь расходится вверх по всему телу, заставляя его зубы стучать в сопровождении откровенно пошлого стона. Капитан опускает одну руку к члену Рамлоу и сводит большой и указательный палец в тесный круг точно под головкой. У Джека перехватывает дыхание, когда он видит, как эти пальцы сжимаются и двигаются до тех пор, пока головка члена не выскальзывает из них, повторяя затем этот жест снова и снова. Рамлоу откровенно всхлипывает и спускает, заляпывая струями семени стену и пол под своими ногами.

Грудь Рамлоу ходит ходуном, как меха, пока он пытается восстановить дыхание. Капитан выпрямляется и выходит из него, оставив дырку Рамлоу распухшей, дрожащей, ярко-красной. Водя кулаком по стволу своего члена, Капитан вставляет в кольцо мышц большой палец второй руки и тянет, аккуратно открывая ее еще больше. Джек несколько раз моргает, когда по пальцу Капитана стекают молочно-белые струи, тут же смываемые водой. Через несколько минут, показавшихся ему вечностью, Капитан замирает и издает глубокий довольный стон. Его кулак продолжает скользить по члену, отправляя ленты густой спермы на задницу Рамлоу, часть попадает в растянутую дырку. Когда его движения замедляются и останавливаются, Джек предполагает, что они закончили, и ему стоит покинуть душевые. Он делает несколько шагов назад, следя за мужчинами, проверяя, чтобы никто из них его не заметил. Он едва не спотыкается, когда Капитан хлопает наполовину стоящим членом по ягодице Рамлоу, размазывая семя по раскрасневшейся коже. Он все-таки спотыкается, когда Рамлоу скулит из-за того, что его снова натягивают. Джеку приходится напрячь уши, чтобы уловить слова Капитана, нагнувшегося над спиной Рамлоу.

— Не бойся, Брок, я не буду тебя снова трахать. Мне так хорошо в твоей маленькой тугой заднице, что я хочу чувствовать ее, пока опадает мой член. Надеюсь, тебе удобно, потому что это займет время.


End file.
